Electronic devices have exponentially increased in complexity and capability over the past couple of decades. There is an ongoing push to increase electronic device capabilities and the possibilities are endless. For example, mobile phones are now able to browse the internet, download multimedia, and act as an electronic wallet, a GPS device, and a digital camera. A somewhat conflicting interest is to maintain a reasonable size for electronic devices. For example a mobile device becomes a lot less “mobile” if it becomes too bulky. Thus, one option has been to continually reduce the size of electronic device components so that new capabilities, functions, and components may be added without substantially increasing the total size of the electronic device. As components continually reduce in size, the components become more susceptible to damage from outside forces. Thus a need arises to minimize external forces on the internal components of an electronic device to increase the durability of the electronic device and to ensure the electronic device's continued uninterrupted operation. Moreover, as electronic devices become more portable and more of an everyday necessity, the chances of inadvertent water exposure to the internal components increases. Thus an equally important need arises to minimize harmful water exposure to an electronic device's internal components.
Electronic device cases and housings, to an extent, help protect the electronic device's internal components from outside forces and water damage. However, many electronic device cases and housings have openings for various input and output devices such as headphones, keyboards, displays, and data/power cables. Internal components at these areas are more susceptible to damage. For instance, water may be introduced into the electronic device at these openings and may damage internal components throughout the device. Additionally, external forces on the electronic device itself or an attached cable/plug may be transferred directly to the internal components. For example, the internal components of a computer, mobile phone, or tablet may be damaged when a person accidentally trips over a power cable while the device is plugged in and charging. Additionally, some internal components may be damaged by the improper or forceful insertion of plugs into the plug receptacles. Further, with the growing use of docking stations, internal components may be damaged when a mobile device is inadvertently hit or twisted while docked.
Moreover, design aesthetics may be a consideration in addressing these issues because aesthetics can play an important role in developing a brand image and a company trademark. This is especially true for mobile devices such as mobile phones, laptops, and tablets. The current mobile devices are far slimmer, sleeker, and more seamless in design compared to the design of mobile devices a decade ago. Thus, it would be preferable to protect the internal components of an electronic device without requiring bulky external features such as large cable screws for screwing a cable/plug directly into the device housing. External configurations may detract from a slim, sleek, and seamless design or from a brand image or company trademark.